someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sonic.exe
One boring Halloween night, I was bored, and in for a scare. So I downloaded Sonic.EXE, but I forgot where I downloaded it. After that, I got to playing. The game started off normal, with a character select screen and all. I clicked on Tails and began playing. It started on 'Hill Zone Act 1', just like it was supposed to. But after it said,"Hello! Do you want to play with me?," well, things got f*cked up, to say the least. Instead of transporting me to 'Hide and Seek' Zone, it transported me to a random zone I didn't recognize, 'EXE.cinoS Act Die', I believe it was called. It was pretty much a copy-and-pasted Knuckles fight from Sonic 3&K, except I had no lives, and Sonic was invincible. I should know, since i attacked Sonic, and died. Yet somehow, Tails came back. I attacked Sonic 5 more times, each one different, and on the 5th attack, Tails stopped, panting. And now the horror begins. Sonic took a knife, and brutally stabbed Tails a lot of times. I heard a faint scream, like in Sonic.EXE, except a lot more horrifying, with cries for help, and brutal sounds of stabbing. It sounded like torture to me, and all i could do was watch, since i knew the game wouldn't let me quit at this point. Next, Sonic gouged Tails' eyes out, finding a Chaos Emerald in each one. Next, Sonic cut open Tails' stomach, finding a Chaos Emerald in there as well. I was totally shocked out of my mind. After a few short flashes of disturbing images, text on a black background said, "You're fun to play with...Drake." How the hell does it know my name? I thought to myself. I shouted "Who the Hell Are You?" No Reply, but then I saw Tails' Picture: He had no eyes, and his mouth was sewn shut. Also, his chest was ripped open, revealing a broken rib cage. And finally, Tails' heart was impaled on one of the ribs, bleeding out. "Yeah, that's totally not creepy," I said. I then moved on to Knuckles. Instead of 'You Can't Run,' it was 'ediH t'naC uoY Act 7.' Or was it, I can't remember exactly. There was no ground at all, but for some reason, Knux was floating in midair. When I tried to move, he just shuddered a bit, and resumed standing. Finally, Sonic showed up, with 3 Chaos Emeralds. Static, and then, in letters like in Sonic.EXE, "It's No Use...", with every 'S' and 'E' being SEGA Letters. Similar to Sonic.EXE, Knuckles ran after Sonic, and Sonic murdered him. Sonic gouged Knuckles' eyes out, too; revealing a Chaos Emerald in each eye. Text appeared: "Do you honestly think you can win?" Knuckles' picture looked like Tails' except Knuckles had blood in his eye sockets and a knife cutting through his lips. I moved on to Robotnik now, entering 'Give Up Act 12'. It looked like level '...(ellipses)', just like it in fact. When it was over, Sonic did the same thing he did to Knuckles to Robotnik, finding two Chaos Emeralds in the eye sockets yet again.. After some static, the game told me, "Now that I have all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Here Comes your DOOM.", I think. It went back to the character select screen, and Robotnik had eyes still, cracked open, like eggshells. He was impaled by spikes. Next, Sonic turned super, and the game turned to Sally.EXE, which I was SURE i DIDN'T download, but it continued anyways. When I finished the special stage Amy was in, Sonic brought her back to 'Not Perfect,' and murdered her brutally before slamming her probably-already-dead body into spikes. Next comes 'KINDANDFAIR.' After I hit the first shoe, Cream ends up moving so fast, I can't see a damn thing clearly. When i'm done, Sonic stabs her brutally, slams her on the ground, which rids her of her head. Sonic then throws Cream into a pot of fiery lava, throws it into space, and shoots it with a f*cking bazooka! At this point, I legit shouted, "What The Fuck?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Next came Sally. My game switched back over to 'Hide and Seek', as if it was all a hallucination, but it wasn't. Sally and Sonic were double speed. When Sonic caught Sally, he stabbed her a lot of times. Then static. Next came a creepy Super Sonic picture. two short statics, and then it flashed a screen that I think said, in bloody letters, "YOU'RE NEXT." My heart Stopped. the picture of Super Sonic came up again, saying 'GAME OVER' in red SEGA letters. Then, both my computer & monitor shut off. The computer wouldn't turn back on, but the monitor did. everything was fine, except i couldn't run anything except the Recycling Bin. A demonic voice kept saying, "Don't be afraid, play a little more. There's NOTHING to be worried about." every 2 minutes. I tried shutting it off via start menu, and 'shut down' was replaced with 'revive.' I clicked it but it said, "Cannot revive. super_sonic.exe is preventing you from doing so." I sent Sonic.EXE to the Recycling bin. Wouldn't revive. I cleared my recycling bin with Sonic.EXE in it. Still wouldn't revive. Finally i did something risky: I deleted my Recycling bin along with every sonic game I ever emulated, making sure he wouldn't come back for more. Access granted. Epilogue 7 hours later I got a Skype message. from 'Sonic?'. He said: "You Haven't won. Yet." So I sent him my message back: W h o a r e y o u , a n d w h y d i d y o u h a c k i n t o m y g a m e i n t h e f i r s t p l a c e ? To my surprise, and horror, he asked for a face-to-face chat. I said yes, mainly out of curiosity, but what i saw, neither you nor I will believe. It was Sonic.exe Himself! Then he surprised me by saying: "I'm Sorry." and it was sincere, too, not one of those fake ones, so he could steal my soul in the middle of the night, no, he meant it. We chatted for a while, and then he revealed that the black eyes, were just colored contacts, the blood was makeup, and the murders were just special effects. We became good friends after that, but we could only talk via Skype, because of the whole him living in hell thing, you know? A few years later, i told him "you still haven't answered my question." He replied, "What question?" "the one i asked years ago." "which one again, i forgot." "'Who are you, and why did you hack into my game in the first place?' is what i asked." "Oh yeah, right! that was a Halloween prank, dude!" "Seriously?" "Seriously. oh! and i don't actually live in hell, I live in a computer." "I always wondered why you were called Sonic.EXE!" "Yeah! Oh, and by the way, I got these. i think you might want them back." "My Sonic Games!" "Here, have them back!" "Thanks!" And we talked, and we laughed, and had tons of fun, but one day, I got a horrifying text. And it said, "He didn't corrupt your game. I did. And I will stop at NOTHING to ensure your death as soon as demonly possible!!!!!" And to this day, I still don't know who sent it. -End...? Category:Sonic the Hedgehog